The present disclosure relates generally to wearable medical monitors and, more particularly, to wearable medical monitors that include removable bases.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
A wearable medical monitor is a device worn on the body of a patient that is able to capture data about the patient's physiology to allow caregivers to monitor a patient's clinical condition. A wearable medical monitor may include or be coupled to one or more sensors attached to the body of the patient that detect and monitor the physiological parameters of the patient. A variety of types of wearable medical monitors may be used in conjunction with a variety of monitoring techniques, such as photoplethysmography, pulse oximetry, regional saturation oximetry, heart rate, electrocardiography (ECG), electroencephalography (EEG), electromyography (EMG), and glucose/insulin concentration monitoring.
However, to monitor a number of patients with different medical conditions, a medical facility (e.g., hospital, laboratory, or testing center) may employ a variety of types of wearable medical monitors. In addition, as the number of patients increases, a greater number of wearable medical monitors may be used. As such, the cost and complexity of using, cleaning, and identifying each wearable medical monitor may increase. For example, reusable wearable medical monitors may be cleaned and sterilized after being used for each patient. Moreover, every time a wearable medical monitor has been switched from one patient to another, an operator (e.g., doctor, nurse) may then program/reprogram the wearable medical monitor for the new patient and/or input/reinput the new patient's information (e.g., name, date of birth, type of measurement) to the wearable medical monitor or a downstream monitoring device. As such, the efficiency of operation may decrease.